Catch you if I can
by Shadow Tears
Summary: Sakura is falling for Kakashi. Will Kakashi catch her or is someone going to grab her before she slips? Pairings: sakuXkaka with a bit of sasuXsaku
1. Stupify

**Disclaimer: **I definitely DON'T own Naruto or any of it's characters etc. I only own this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was bent over, trying to catch her breath. She had been sparring with Kakashi for a little over an hour. She felt hands on her sides and screamed.

"Never let your guard down Sakura"

She elbowed hin in the ribs and got him on the ground. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Same to you Ka-" He was gone.

_Arrrrgh stupid shadow clones!_

She turned around to see the real Kakashi laughing.

"Haha very funny."

"I know"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going home."

When he didn't say anything she looked at him. He had pulled out his Itcha Itcha Paradise book and was scanning the page with his eye. Sakura felt anger bubbling up in her. She didn't like being ignored in favor of a dirty porn book. She marched up to him and snatched the book out of his hands. She turned and quickly ran to her apartment building.

Scrambling to her door, she searched her pockets for her keys.

_Where the heck did I put them? Maybe I-_

Someone had her pinned to the wall next to her door. She quickly realized it was Kakashi. She didn't say anything.

_He's just waiting to get that book... haha well I'll show hm a thing or two_

She moved her leg slowly, geting ready to move. Kakashi shirked. He leaned close to her... too close. Sakura closed her eyes. His warm breath was making goosebumps on her neck. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Id like my book back Sakura"

His cheek brushed hers as he moved back. His mask was slipping a little. Sakura cursed to herself about the dim hallway. She couldn't see his face clearly. He hung his head as the mask slipped around his neck.

"Damn it."

Sakura let a smll laugh slip out. He brought his face to hers again. Sakura held her breath. Is he going to...

Their lips met.

_Oh my gosh_

_HAHA YES! I TOLD YOU YOU LIKED HIM!_

_shut up you!_

Inner Sakura quited down. She realized that Kakashi had let go of her ars and she had wrapped them around his neck. He had her pressed against the wall and they kissed a bit more passionately.

They slowly broke apart to breath. Although Sakura couldn't quite catch her breath, Kakashi was quite calm. She felt her face getting hot. She gently took her arms off him and he backed up a little.

"Uh... K-Kakashi-sensei, I... I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?"

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers quickly. Then he was gone. Sakura quickly got her keys. She changed and got into bed. She thought about what just happened as she slowly drifted to sleep...

**endchapter**

Ok... So how's capter one so far??

Any suggestions?

If you have any ideas let me know!

I have a general idea for the story but I could add more.

Please please review.

Even if it's horrible, tell me!

I wanna know how I did

Thanks guys...

**Shadow Tears**


	2. Suprise

Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'll definitely update the story. As soon as I write a chapter, I'll start typing it!  
Oh and my mistake it's 'Icha Icha' not Itcha Itcha. Thanks for the correction.

* * *

**Recap:**  
_Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers quickly. Then he was gone. Sakura quickly got her keys. She changed and got into bed. She thought about what just happened as she slowly drifted to sleep..._

**Now:**

****  
Sakura woke up in the morning with a small smile on her face. She walked into the bathroom, giggling at the thought of last night. She turned the shower on and went back to the mirror to look herself over.  
Does he like me?  
WELL YOU GUYS KISSED!  
But... I kissed... him  
UM... I RECALL HIS TOUNGUE IN YOUR MOUTH!  
I don't know  
WHAT?!... WHY?!  
Just leave me alone!  
I CAN'T! I'M PART OF YOU!... STUPID...  
Sakura smacked her forehead. Her Inner Sakura quieted down. Sakura brushed her teeth while she was thinking.. She'd never kissed anyone before, and from what she'd heard Ino say, she guessed it was pretty good. He didn't try to bite her or feel her up or anything. He kissed her gently, kind of like he was nervous. She could feel him holding back a little. 

**--flashback--**  
Sakura watched with wide eyes as Kakashi's mask slid down his face. He lowered his head before it was completely down.  
"Damn it"  
Sakura couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of her. The sound of her laughing made him look up. Sakura couldn't see his face, just a dark silhouette. The sunlight that was coming through the window was hitting his back, acting as a one way mirror. He could see her but she couldn't see him. He looked at her for a moment. The golden light made her face glow as she looked up at him. Her pink tresses were askew, bangs falling over one eye. Her lips were parted slightly, her breath caught in her throat. She just looked so... perfect. He leaned close to her, breathing her in for a split second before he let his lips touch hers. He was going to pull away, but he felt her kiss him back. He licked her bottom lip, taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. He let his teeth scrape over it softly as it left his mouth. Her tongue replaced it. He put his arms around her waist, lightly pinning her to the wall. She sighed into his mouth, which made him shiver. He kissed her deeper. She didn't want to stop, but they had to breathe. They slowly broke apart. Sakura looked down.  
"Uh... K-Kakashi-sensei, I... I'm sorry"  
"For what?"  
She looked up at him quickly. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers quickly. Then he was gone.  
**--end flashback--**

She rinsed her mouth out. His words played over in her head. She sighed and wiped the corner of her mouth.  
Maybe it didn't even happen...  
She remembered that she the shower on and quickly took her clothes off. She stepped into the warm water and let it run over her body. She started to wash her hair when she heard a soft 'click'. She listened for a moment and didn't hear anything else so she continued washing her hair. She started to wonder what it would be like to shower with him. A smile formed on her lips as the thought of him washing her hair, and holding her, crossed her mind.  
She sighed and rinsed her hair. She tried to think of something else while she showered. She was kind of hungry, so she tried to decide what to eat. After a while, she rinsed off and got out. She dried up then quickly slipped into a fresh pair of panties and a bra. She tied her robe on and started to towel dry her hair as she walked toward the kitchen. She stopped when she heard a noise. She brought her eyes up to where the sound came from, and gasped, taking a step back.

* * *

Muahahahaha!!

I know... I'm so evil...

this time I'll update sooner.

I felt bad that I couldn't before.

So... please please review again!!!

Thanks! I love you all

**Shadow Tears**


End file.
